Hogwarts Year 5: Harry Potter and the Slayer
by QueenofNightandDarkness
Summary: Buffy gets a letter from Dumbledore. She and the Scooby-Gang go to teach at Hogwarts.Updated 6-03-03
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. It's Joss Whedon's and J.K.Rowling"s Author Notes: Ok, this is my first fic, please have mercy!! I would love reviews and suggestions. English isn't my native language, so please tell me, if I get something wrong. Next Chapters will be Longer!  
Solutions, New Problems and Strange Birds  
  
Buffy was sitting in her living room with Giles, who was filling her in on news about Glory. Apparently after some difficult calculations he found a solution for their problem with Glory.  
  
"So you're saying that if we can keep her from Dawn for the next four months, Glory will disappear?"  
  
Giles sighed. He took of his glasses and started cleaning them." Not exactly, but basically yes. Glory wouldn't disappear, but would be merely send back to her dimension. And if I'm not mistaken, she has four months to find the Key before it's too late. Luckily she doesn't know that Dawn is the Key, so it would be easy to simple send Dawn away. Maybe she could stay with your father."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, he's somewhere in Spain. He didn't even have time to come to Mom's funeral. However I think too, that Dawn should leave. But I don't know where to send her."  
  
Buffy stood up, pacing the room again. She was thinking about sending Dawn to a summer camp but she dismissed that thought because she knew that she couldn't afford it. But there was their aunt in Missouri and she would be happy to see Dawn again. Buffy was going to pick up the phone to call her, when she heard a strange noise.  
  
She looked over to the window and couldn't believe her eyes. "Giles! There's an owl at my window!" 


	2. More Solutions and Owl Post

More Solutions and Owl Post  
  
Giles' head snapped up. He went to the window and opened it. The owl came in and dropped two letters on the table.  
  
"Oh my, I haven't gotten mail this way in a long time", Giles muttered.  
  
Buffy was just staring at him and just stared at him and the owl, which was now sitting on the table. "Giles, what's going on?" Buffy wanted to know.  
  
"Well, it appears that we got mail from a wizard. Ah, it's from Hogwarts!" Giles said looking at his letter. He handed Buffy the one addressed to her.  
  
Dear Miss Summers, I realize this comes unexpected, but I'm asking you to come and teach at Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have a new subject "Muggle Defense Arts" and would appreciate you teaching it. I know that as the Slayer you have other duties and agree to every request you make, as long as you come. It is important to me that you come, for a very unfortunate situation has arisen and I need you to protect my students. Please send your answer with this owl as soon as possible. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. If you have any questions, please ask your watcher/ I'm sure, he will have the answers.  
  
Buffy just stared at her letter. She couldn't believe it. She was being asked to actually teach kids!?! At a school for magic???  
  
"Ok Giles, care to explain?" She asked her watcher who didn't look surprised at all.  
  
"Well, it seems, that Professor Dumbledore wants us to teach at Hogwarts", he said.  
  
Buffy still looked confused. "Ok, I got that. But what exactly is Hogwarts? Where is it? How safe is it? And what happened that they want the slayer? And why don't you seem surprised?"  
  
"Buffy would you please sit down, you'r making me dizzy", asked Giles. " You see, Hogwarts is a school were they teach magic. It is in Britain. Indeed there is a big community of wizards and witches there. I assure you Hogwarts is very safe, most of the time. And the situation that Dumbledore talked about is the rise of Voldemort. As for why I'm not surprised; I myself went to Hogwarts. I think you should take the job"  
  
Buffy just sat there thinking. If she took the job, she would have to move to England which meant that Dawn would have to come with her. That was the Perfect solution!  
  
"Giles, how can I let this Dumbledore know that I'm taking the job?" 


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me  
  
Summary: Buffy receives a letter from Dumbledore and goes to England to teach at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Guys, thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
@ Cara: I'm not planning on Spike being in it right now. He will come later, though. (  
Old Friends  
  
Two days later they had all packed and were on the plane to England. Buffy sat between Dawn and Giles. Willow and Tara were sitting in the row behind them. The two witches were very excited. They had agreed immediately when Buffy asked them to come with her, they hadn't heard about Hogwarts and couldn't wait to learn everything about it. Giles had given them a book called Hogwarts: A History and they were going through it. Buffy was also happy, that she wouldn't have to leave her best friend. Besides she asked them to teach Dawn, since Dawn would only join the other students in a few classes.  
  
Xander and Anya preferred to stay in Sunnydale. Anya wouldn't leave the Magic Box and Xander wouldn't leave Anya. Besides as he pointed out. Somebody had to patrol and keep the undead population low. And since Spike had to live with Xander, the two of them had become pretty good friends.  
  
Buffy looked around. She hated flying; it made her feel so out of control. She was too nervous to read and didn't have a portable CD player like Dawn. She turned to Giles and saw him reading a book. "Giles, could you tell me more about Hogwarts? And this Voldemort guy?"  
  
Giles sighed and put down the book he had been reading. "You see, Hogwarts had been founded thousands of years ago, by the four greatest wizards of their time. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. There are four school houses that are named after them. Every student is assigned to one of them. I was a Gryffindor, when I went to Hogwarts. Anyways, there are seven years, or grades at Hogwarts. Some of the students are Muggle-born - muggles are non-magic people- others come from wizard families", he explained.  
  
"As for Voldemort. He was a powerful wizard, very powerful, but very dark. He gained supporters, and terrorized the wizard community for over a decade. Then, fourteen years ago, he went to kill a family. He killed both parents, but he couldn't kill their little son, that's when he lost his power. But recently I've been hearing, that the Deatheaters - his supporters, are gathering again. This is very bad", Giles concluded.  
  
Seeing that Buffy didn't seem in the mood to talk anymore he picked up his book and started reading.  
  
The rest of the flight was spent in silence. Dawn kept listening to her music, Giles was engaged in reading his book, and Willow and Tara couldn't wait to arrive in England. Buffy was just sitting there and thinking over everything Giles had told her. So this Voldemort had gained power and probably wanted to go back to the days where he could terrorize everyone. It was logical to attack a school which trained witches and wizards who would oppose him. But Buffy couldn't help thinking that there was more behind it.  
  
Finally they arrived in London. From there they took a taxi to what seemed a shabby pub from the outside. If Giles hadn't pointed it out to them, they probably wouldn't have noticed it.  
  
Giles was dealing with the taxi driver, and told them to go in. They stepped into a dimly lit room where there was the strangest crowd they had ever seen - and since they were from Sunnydale, that meant a lot. There were men and women in long robes in varied colors, wearing pointed hats, goblins, cloaked creatures and what seemed to be a small giant or a very big man. The man turned his head as they walked in.  
  
"Hello, are you the new professors for Hogwarts", he asked; only his accent was so thick that they nearly didn't understand him. They nodded, speechless and he came towards them and started to shake their hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone just calls me Hagrid. I'm the "Care of Magical Creatures" teacher and .By Merlin I can't believe it, Rupert Giles, is it you?" Hagrid nearly screamed. Some of the other occupants looked curiously at them. He pulled Giles into a big hug.  
  
"Hello Hagrid", they heard Giles' muffled voice. "Nice to see you again, it has been a long time, but would you please release me."  
  
Hagrid let go of Giles and turned to the rest of the group. "Sorry for that", he said smiling," I'm not usually like that, but Rupert is a very good friend of mine. Always stood by me, even when nobody else did. A very good man, just like Dumbledore."  
  
Though Buffy didn't know Dumbledore, she knew that it was an honor for Giles to be compared to Dumbledore, she saw him blush a little because of Hagrid's words. Though Buffy would have loved to stay and chat, she was really exhausted and by the look of it, so were the others.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't want to be rude, but I'm really tired and would love to go to my room", said Willow.  
  
"Of course", answered Hagrid,"We've got two rooms for you ladies, Rupert and I will be sharing one. "  
  
They decided that Willow and Tara and Buffy and Dawn would be sharing a room and went to bed. Giles stayed with Hagrid to talk a little. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Author's Notes: Thanks again for the Reviews, I really appreciate them!!!!! Mystic Queen: I like your idea and try to get it into the story! Thanks a lot! I love random ideas.*g* Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had a lot of homework *gives her math teacher the evil eye* Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Dawn woke up early the next morning. At first she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered; they were in London, in a pub called the "Leaky Cauldron". Dawn thought about how quickly her live has changed: One day, she was in Sunnydale, enjoying her summer vacation-well, trying to enjoy it at least, with a Hell goddess after her- the next day she was in London, accompanying her sister who was about to start teaching at a school for magic. Dawn knew that she was the main reason why Buffy took the job. She overheard Buffy and Giles talking about how everything would be ok, if Glory didn't find Dawn. And as far as hiding places went, Dawn thought, a wizard school sounded like fun actually. 'Oh my god, now I sound like Willow! School and Fun in the same sentence! Ugh'. Dawn thought that she wouldn't have to study at all, since she couldn't do magic, but Buffy told her that Willow and Tara would be teaching her and Giles hinted that she would have to take some classes at Hogwarts. 'Just wonderful!' Dawn heard Buffy stir and decided that it was time to get up. "Good morning", she said. Buffy mumbled something not understandable, reached for her clothes and went to take a shower. The shower seemed to have woken her up, because when she came into the room she was actually awake and was a lot more talkative. "So, what's the plan for today?" Dawn wanted to know. "First we're getting our robes, then we have to buy books for you, also Giles wanted to look at books he'll be using for teaching. Oh and we'll be buying wands for you and me. Giles told me he still has his wand and Willow and Tara don't need one." "Yay, shopping, sounds like fun. But Buffy, do you know how to use a wand, because I don't." Buffy shook her head, then shrugged as if saying that they'll figure it out. "Come on, let's go, we don't want to be too late if we can spend somebody else's money", Buffy said while exiting the room. Dawn ran after her.  
  
That evening they were all exhausted. They had gotten everything they needed and were ready to go to Hogwarts the next day. "How exactly do we get to Hogwarts?" Willow asked during dinner. She wanted to know as much as possible about the wizard world. She had loved the bookshop and it had taken all of them to drag her out and keep her from buying every single book. She was fascinated by the wizards and had talked to a little old witch, which she had met in the bookshop, for hours, while the others were buying more supplies. "Yeah, are we driving or taking the train or something?" Buffy was curious too. She petted the big black cat that was lying in her lap. She had gone into the pet shop just to look around and had found the cat staring intensely at her. She had fallen in love with it right away and even though the shopkeeper protested and told her that the cat didn't like anybody and would bite her, she bought it. It was true that the cat was aggressive if anybody came near it. Only in Buffy's presence it was quiet and didn't do anything. She named it Nyx-night in Greek. Because the cat had all black shiny fur and shining yellowish-green eyes. It somehow reminded her of Angel. Hagrid's response to her questions brought her back from her drifting thoughts. "We'll be using a port key to get to Hogsmead and then we take a carriage up to the school." They all nodded then: "What is a port key?" "It's an object that can teleport a big number of people to a certain place", Giles explained and they all went "ahh" but nobody had a clue what they were talking about." You'll see."  
  
Later that evening, when Buffy and Dawn were in their room, Buffy wanted to know how Dawn was feeling about moving to England and going to Hogwarts. "It certainly beats Aunt Katie's. Actually I'm really looking forward to it and I'm excited about going to a wizard school. I'll be ok, as Willow doesn't give me too much homework." They both grinned at that, knowing that for Willow nothing was too much, if it involved learning something new. "I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid you wouldn't like it hear and hate me for making this decision without you", Buffy said, "No, it's ok", Dawn assured her, then added "Of course the next time a hell goddess is after me, and we have to leave the country I would love to it before we have to move so that I can go shopping." Buffy promise to do that and they went to sleep. Nyx curled himself up at Buffy's feet and fell asleep too.  
  
A/N: My apologies to everybody. The last few months were really hectic. I went to prom, had my 16th birthday and realized that my stay in the US is ending soon, so I had to pack all my winter stuff and send it home to Austria. Besides that my teachers decided that even though I won't be here next year, I have to take the California High School Exit Exam AND the STAR Tests. *grrrr* So I hope you enjoy the chapter. 


	5. Summer is over

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, you're wonderful!!!! As promised I updated sooner! For everyone who asked, Spike will be in it. Not yet, not in the first six or seven chapters probably, but he will be there.  
  
As for if it's gonna be Spuffy: I'm sorry no. I like Spike and I could see him in a relationship with Buffy (But only after I saw the series finale), but when I started writing this fic, I didn't want to put Buffy with Spike.  
  
I don't know if Xander and Anya are going to be in it. So far they are not and I have already written about ten to twelve chapters.  
  
The reason I don't update more is that I hate to write on the computer! I have the story written on paper (so far 27 pieces of paper if anyone wants to know).  
  
I don't know, if I wrote it earlier but this story is around the end of the fifth season of Buffy and after GOF in Harry potter. Dawn is 14, as is everybody in HP.  
  
And I'm really happy that you all like the story. If you have any ideas that you want to have in the story please write and I see what I can do. Ok, enough babbling!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Summer is over  
  
Harry and Ron looked around trying to find their friend. "Where is she?" Harry asked himself. Finally they saw her running toward them, clutching her robes and two very heavy looking books.  
  
"Hello, I haven't seen you for so long", Hermione said giving both boys a hug. "So how was your summer?"  
  
"Great. Harry stayed most of the time with us. Dumbledore put some sort of spell around the house so You-Know-Who wouldn't find him and from now on he can stay with us every summer! Anyways we had a lot of fun, we played Quidditch and Charlie came to visit! And you know what! Sniffles stayed with us for some time. Of course Mum and Dad were a little hesitant at first to let a convicted murderer into the house but then Dumbledore explained everything and they were ok with it", Ron told her excitingly.  
  
"Wow, that's wonderful", Hermione said. She was happy that Harry didn't have to stay with the Dursleys anymore; she knew how much he hated them. "My summer wasn't as exciting but still pretty interesting. My parents took me to Italy. It was great. I got to visit a lot of interesting places."  
  
She wanted to say more but was spotted by Mrs. Weasley who had been lecturing Fred and George once more. "Hello my dear", she said hugging Hermione," I hope you had a nice summer." Hermione nodded. "I did, but I missed you all."  
  
That moment the whistle blew and told them to get on the Hogwarts express. They all got onto the train and waved from their compartment. Finally they couldn't see Mrs. Weasley anymore and sat back into their seats. There was only the three of them in the compartment. Fred and George left to look for their friend Lee Jordan and Ginny joined some of her friends in their compartment.  
  
"So how is Snuffles doing?" Hermione wanted to know, she was very concerned about Harry's godfather.  
  
"He's still hiding but he mentioned that he may be staying at Hogwarts this year. Apparently Dumbledore asked him to", answered Harry.  
  
"Wouldn't it be bloody brilliant to have him as a teacher?" Ron wondered.  
  
"Ron, I doubt that he would be teaching, after all Fudge is still after him", Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, besides the only job available is Defense Against the Dark Arts and I think Snape wouldn't be happy if Sirius got it before him", stated Harry.  
  
"Haven't you heard it yet?" asked Hermione.  
  
Both boys looked at her with a puzzled expression and shook their heads. "Well apparently Professor Binns decided to retire and join the other Hogwarts ghosts. So that leaves History of Magics without a teacher and I've heard rumors about some new subjects", Hermione told them. Harry and Ron looked amazed.  
  
"Where did you get that information", Ron wanted to know. At that Hermione turned red and said a little embarrassed, "Well, I correspond with Professor McGonagall during the summer. I have ever since I wanted that Time Turner."  
  
Harry chuckled. That seemed like something Hermione would do. Ron Just shook his head. "Nevertheless, I wonder what these new Professors are like. Especially the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, do you know who he is?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"That would be me", said a voice behind them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, I know I'm evil. Do you think you know who it is?? Oh and Mystic Queen, where in California do you live? I'll update soon, bye. 


	6. The New Teacher

A/N: Ok, this should be a little longer than the last chapters. I know that I'm evil, but I just couldn't write anymore yesterday. I simply hate typing!!!!!!! I have the story planned out for the next few chapters, but I'm still looking for ideas! Help!! So here's the story!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The New Teacher  
  
The trio jumped as if caught doing something forbidden. They turned around and saw a man standing in the doorway chuckling at their reaction. He was tall, had dark hair put up in spikes and wore black leather pants with a red silk shirt. He already had his robes on which were black, even blacker than Snape's. All in all he looked very intimidating. Ron gulped.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor O'Brien. Can I sit in this compartment, all others are full", he introduced himself. They all nodded and he sat down.  
  
"So who are you?" he asked. Seeing that they still were frightened he smiled and added." Hey, I just want to get to know my students, that's all. I don't bite!"  
  
Finally they seemed to relax. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter", she introduced them all.  
  
"Ah, the terrible trio! Nice to meet you. I've been warned about you by a certain Professor. He said that you are. .how did he phrase it. . .ah, a bunch of troublemakers."  
  
The trio paled hearing this. There was an uncomfortable silence until Professor O'Brien smiled again and said, "However, you are lucky that I don't care too much for the opinion of this professor. So you don't have anything to worry about."  
  
Hermione decided that she liked him. He seemed strict, but still friendly and he liked to build his own opinions. She had sworn that after Lockhart she would never have a crush an o professor again, but she wasn't sure if with Professor O'Brien around, she could keep the promise. Ron seemed to notice because he looked from Professor O'Brien to Hermione and Back again and snickered, which caused Hermione to blush.  
  
"So," Professor O'Brien started, " tell me about Hogwarts. It's been a while since I've been to the castle. I assume it has changed a lot"  
  
Harry was a little surprised at this request, surly the Professor didn't look older than 27, but he complied. At first they weren't sure how much to tell him, after all he was their teacher, but as he pointed out, he wasn't their teacher until they arrived at Hogwarts. And he assured them that he would forget everything once he got inside the castle. So they told him a lot about ther last few years at Hogwarts.  
  
^^  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts in the evening. Ron, Hermione and Harry got off the train and into a carriage.  
  
"So what do you think about Professor O'Brien?" Harry asked. "He's gonna be the best teacher we ever had. After Prof Lupin of course", exclaimed Ron. Harry had to agree with him. Professor O'Brien seemed pretty cool. And from the stories he had told them he knew what he was doing.  
  
"I think he's really nice and he knows what he's talking about", Hermione said.  
  
"And you're not just saying this because he's handsome, are you? I've seen you staring at him all the time. Does Hermione have a crush?" Ron teased her.  
  
"Oh, shut up", was all Hermione said, but Harry could see her blush.  
  
^^^  
  
They entered the great Hall which was as beautiful as always. Since the sun was still up, the whole Hall was very bright and the many candles weren't needed at all. The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the first years to arrive.  
  
"look", Hermione said pointing at the staff table," there are six empty seats. So the rumors must be true."  
  
"Probably, but why do they need six seats?" Harry wondered.  
  
The first years came into the Hall and the sorting began. Nobody but Harry noticed the people entering the Great Hall through a side door and seating themselves at the staff table. Only one seat remained empty now. Harry tried to tell the others but they were too busy clapping for Linda Stansky who had become a Gryffindor.  
  
Finally the last first year was sorted (Zander, Clara Ravenclaw) and everybody calmed down. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students:  
  
"My dear children, another year of work and studying is before us. I hope you have emptied your heads so there is room for new things to learn. But first things first.  
  
As you all surely know the Forbidden forest remains just that, forbidden. I don't want to catch any students wandering there at night.  
  
I also have to remind you that no students should be outside the castle after dark. Mr. Filch wanted me to tell you that Ton-Tongue-Toffees and Canary Cream have been added to the list of forbidden objects.  
  
We also have new teacher. Professor Binns informed me that after nearly hundred years of teaching he would like to retire. So your new History of Magics teacher will be Professor Giles." An older looking man stood up. He was wearing gray robes and glasses which made him look very strict. The students however applauded dutifully.  
  
"Do you think he's as boring as Binns", asked Seamus Finnigan who was sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Don't be stuid", answered Ron, " nobody can be as boring as Binns. But I doubt that we will have much fun."  
  
Dumbledore continued." I have the pleasure to announce that we have a new subject: Muggle Defense Arts. It will be mandatory for everyone in the forth year and higher. It will be taught by Professor Summer, a lovely young lady." A petit blond in pale blue robes stood up. She got a very enthusiastic applause, especially from the boys.  
  
"How can she be professor, she looks as if she still could be a student", Hermione wondered. "I don't think you're the only one that thinks that, look at Snape", Harry staded. In fact Professor Snape looked even more angry than usual and he kept staring at Professor Summer full of hatred.  
  
"We also have the pleasure to have three wonderful American young ladies here. Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg and Miss Maclay. Miss Summers will join our fifth years in some subject. Miss Rosenberg and Miss Maclay will assist Professors Giles and Summers in some of their lessos. Please welcome them."  
  
Three girls stood up blushing. One was tall with long blond hair and pale pink robes, the second was a tall redhead who could have easily fit in with the Weasleys, she was wearing green robes. The last one was a blonde, wearing red robes. Everybody clapped when they stood up which made them blush even more. They smiled and sat back down.  
  
Harry looked around wondering where Professor O'Brien was. Ron and Hermione seemed tobe doing the same thing. They were turning their heads, looking for him.  
  
Dumbledore moved on, so they stopped. "So now that everything is said and done let the-" But he was interrupted by the doors opening and Professor O'Brien coming in.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late, I w-" Professor O'Brien started to say but stopped dead. He just stared at somebody at the teacher's table. "Buffy", he whispered. Harry looked at whom Professor O'Brien was staring and saw Professor Summers standing there and staring back. She muttered something before she fainted.  
  
Suddenly everybody was able to move again. Professor O'Brien rushed forwards and picked up Professor Summers. After some arguing with Professor Giles and the other newcomers he carried her out of the hall.  
  
"Well, that was Professor O'Brien, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now let the feast begin." Dumbledore finished his speech.  
  
Everybody was a little shaken by what just happened, but they soon forgot it over the wonderful food.  
  
^^^^^^^^ Ok, I hope you like the Chapter. Know, that if I get reviews, I'll update more. If you're wondering where a certain blonde is( and I'm not talking about spike, he'll be there later), he will come, not now, but he will. My little evil mind has a reason why he is not here yet. And it will be B/A. I think I mentioned it at the beginning of the story, I'm not sure. 


	7. A Summer at Hogwarts

A/N: Ok, I meant to write this on Saturday but then I got stuck cleaning out my room. I got rid if all the papers and things I won't need and you can't even imagine how much stuff I had. Anyways, Sunday I went to Yosemite and was simply too exhausted. Anyways thanks for the reviews I really appreciate and love them. So please review!!!! Some things have been pointed out to me, for instance somebody said that Dawn was more of a brunette than blonde. I know that but forgot to write it so please bear with me!!!! I hope you like this chapter. It's one that I didn't pre-write, so it might seem kind of random. I hope the people who were confused by the last chapter will get who Prof. O'Brien is. Ok, enough of my babbling!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Summer at Hogwarts  
  
Ever since their arrival at Hogwarts the Scooby-Gang has been very busy. Buffy and Dawn had spent the whole summer learning how to use their wands. Some of the Hogwarts staff returned early and helped the Summers girls to get the basics of magic. Professor McGonagall was one of Buffy's favorite teachers. She reminded Buffy of Giles and they got along very well.  
  
It turned out that both Buffy and Dawn learned very quickly and mastered their wands in just a few weeks. The only thing that bothered her was her dreams. At first they weren't that bad. Angel would appear in her dreams from time to time and she would relive some of their moments together. Then they started getting worse.  
  
Angel appeared in her dreams every night. She often woke up crying because she dreamed about sending him to hell or about their breakup. Soon she didn't want to go to sleep. She started patrolling and stayed out the whole night. Then during the day she would train and take some lessons.  
  
After a few weeks the other s became concerned and wanted to know what was wrong with her. Reluctantly she told them of her dreams and they all agreed a needing to research it further. Giles wanted to know about what she dreamed and if the dreams came in any specific order.  
  
After telling the others Buffy felt better and was planning on enjoying the last two weeks of summer vacation when a new Professor arrived. The first thing she noticed about him was that he always seemed to be in a bad mood and brooding. He kind of reminded her of Angel-must be all the dreams she thought- but he was crankier than Angel ever was.  
  
On the second day of his arrival Dumbledore told Buffy that Professor Snape would teach her the basics of Potions. Buffy soon found out that it was torture. Potions was very much like Chemistry and Buffy hated it. It didn't help either that Snape didn't care whether she learned anything or not and criticized her all the time.  
  
One day she was walking by the staff office and overheard Snape complaining about her to Dumbledore. It had been a very long night for her and Buffy didn't want to deal with Snape's remarks. She decided just to leave and train for some time when she heard Snape say that she probably had never seen a real vampire in live and would run when seeing one. That's when she snapped. She went into the office, picked up Snape by the collar and put him against the wall.  
  
"You have no idea what I've been through. I fought more vampires and demons in my live than you can think of so don't give me shit about not knowing what I'm doing." With that she put the choking Snape down and went away. After that day Snape despised her even more than before and avoided her as much as possible.  
  
It was the first day of school and Buffy was sitting in Giles' room, discussing her latest dream. It wouldn't go away, unlike the others that only repeated themselves two or three times, this dream had plagued her for a week. It was about Angel being human and them standing in the daylight and kissing. Buffy both loved and hated this dream. She loved it because it showed her all her wishes coming true but she hated it because she knew that when she woke up, it wouldn't be true.  
  
"So tell me, what exactly happened after he met you at the pier?" Giles inquired. Buffy blushed slightly and said, "Giles you really don't wanna know believe me. Can I get something tonight so I won't dream? I didn't sleep in two days because of this dream. Maybe a sleeping potion or something like this would help?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded, promising to brew a potion himself.  
  
Buffy looked at the clock and noticed how late it was." Giles, we have to go, the students already arrived and I told the others to wait for us before going into the Great Hall."  
  
Dawn chose this moment to knock at the door. "Guys, hurry up, we're late!"  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall and found it filled with students with the sorting already going on. Quietly they sat down and apologized to Dumbledore. He just nodded and said he understood. Once the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. Buffy watched as Dumbledore introduced Giles. She couldn't help but to like him. He had helped her a lot with her magic. Now he was introducing her and she fought hard not to blush.  
  
Next Dawn, Tara and Willow were introduced and she saw them blush. The feast was about to begin when suddenly the doors opened and a man came in.  
  
Buffy stood up. Not believing her eyes. There stood Angel the sunlight falling on his face. Just like her dream. He was apologizing for being late when he spotted her. She just stared at him and muttered, "Angel", before the stress and lack of sleep of the last few days caught up with her and her world went black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ok, tell me what you think of this. Still confused?? Well I hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll update nerd. It's a little stressful right now with Finals coming up next week. Tamara, what do you think, be honest!! And send me some more pictures in case I get bored in English again*gg* hduvl 


End file.
